A fingerprint recognition module has gradually become one of standard configurations of an electronic device, and a user may have his or her identity identified by using the fingerprint recognition module, so as to unlock or control the electronic device. To make the fingerprint recognition module more adaptable to appearance design of various electronic devices, a surface of the recognition module is usually treated in different imprint treatment or surface treatment manners, so that consistency between the fingerprint recognition module embedded in the electronic device and the electronic device is aesthetically pleasing.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1A, a fingerprint recognition module 10 usually has a fingerprint sensing die 11, an encapsulation layer 12 encapsulated by an epoxy molding compound (EMC) material, an imprint layer 13, and a substrate 14. The encapsulation layer 12 has an encapsulation layer surface 121, and the encapsulation layer surface 121 has a convex part 1211 and a concave part 1212 resulting from a configuration position of the fingerprint sensing die 11. The imprint layer 13 has an embossing surface 131. The substrate 14 has a plurality of weld legs 141, and the fingerprint recognition module 10 is combined with a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device (not shown in the figure) by using the weld legs 141.
Subsequently, since the encapsulation layer surface 121 of the encapsulation layer 12 has the convex part 1211 and the concave part 1212, when the imprint layer 13 is too thin or too transparent, a die mark (DM) (as shown in FIG. 1B) resulting from the convex part 1211 and the concave part 1212 may be seen from the embossing surface 131 of the imprint layer 13, and in this way, an appearance of the fingerprint recognition module may lose aesthetic pleasure of consistency.
In view of this, how to provide a fingerprint recognition module without a die mark is a technical problem that the present invention attempts to resolve.